La vieja banca
by Moon Skin
Summary: Kagome estaba sentada en aquella vieja banca recordándolo, a él, siempre a él, ¿y como no iba a hacerlo si el había sido el amor de su vida?, podía estar casada... podía tener un pequeño bebé... pero su corazón siempre le pertenecería a él y ahora el la o
1. Puente Rojo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son todos propiedad de la tía Rumiko Takashi, a la cual más de mil veces le eh ofrecido mi alma en prenda por ser la dueña de Inu pero nada! ¬¬ la muy tacaña solo me ha regalado su autógrafo escrito en una orden de restricción! jamás podre ir a Oriente... ._.

**N. A.:**Hola a todos esta idea se me ocurrió hace poco es algo triste pero de primera mano les aviso que Kikyo no viene a ser la culpable ;) no la defiendo! A mi tampoco me agrada así que ella en mis fics no se para! Eso es tememe sacerdotisa errante! ¬¬

**CAPÍTULO 1:PUENTE ROJO.**

Kagome estaba sentada en aquella vieja banca recordándolo, a él, siempre a él, ¿y como no iba a hacerlo si el había sido el amor de su vida?,  
podía estar casada... podía tener un pequeño bebé... pero su corazón siempre le pertenecería a él y ahora el la odiaba, o peor aún le era indiferente el rumbo que había tomado su vida. ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí Inuyasha?- lanzo la pregunta..

_¿Cómo es qué me detuve aquí?,_fué el primer pensamiento que se cruzo en su cabeza al pensar detenidamente en el lugar en el que se encontraba, todo había pasado tan rápido, apenas ayer parecía que era una chiquilla de 16 años que había conocido a todos aquellos individuos que ahora se habían vuelto desconocidos e incluso con alguno que otro se había enemistado. Excepto con él, él era la única persona con la que siempre había podido hablar sin esconderse, sin tener que aparentar ser de otra manera y aun era así con nadie más se permitio esa debilidad, el la había conocido tanto buena como mala, defectuosa e irresponsable como nunca nadie se lo permitía y así la había querido, primero fue su mejor amigo para pasar a convertirse en su más grande amor,_¿como lo arruine todo Inuyasha?._

Acaricio la vieja banca de aquel parque frente a la iglesia en la que se encontraba ese lugar, el lugar de sus reencuentros le traía tantos recuerdos a la mente algunos hermosos otros amargos y otros más dolorosos, pero su favorito había tenido lugar no había ocurrido allí, su memoria favorita había tenido lugar en un puente rojo cerca de su preparatoria, en la oscuridad de la noche las estrellas fueron cómplices para que dejara atrás sus inseguridades y con mucha decisión se atrevió a darle un beso para suplicarle de manera silenciosa que le perdonase por haberlo rechazado y abrazándolo rogarle que le diera una oportunidad más y se lo pidiera de nuevo.

Flash back-

Inuyasha ya hacía sentado en aquella base de piedra debajo del puente rojo, Kagome se encontraba frente a él, aun retumbaban en su cabeza aquellas palabras que su buen amigo Hoyo le había dicho: _"Kagome las mejores relaciones siempre se dan entre mejores amigos"_

_Inuyasha: Kagome? que te pasa?_

_Kagome: Nada Inuyasha- lo abrazo y hundió su rostro en su pecho._

Siempre había sido así de cariñosa con él y el le correspondía ella nunca pensó en él como algo más hasta que hacía dos semanas exactamente Inuyasha la había esperado después de sus exámenes finales y se le había declarado, teniendo ella que rechazarlo porque no quería arruinar su amistad además de que nunca le había parecido atractivo, pero esa noche todo parecía confabular en que debía darle una oportunidad, entonces el rozo su oreja con sus mejillas haciendole sentir un leve cosquilleo.

_Kagome: Basta! me haces cosquillas._

_Inuyasha: jaja no!- continuo haciendolo de manera que ella decidio contraatacar._

_Kagome: Así?- intento hacer lo mismo pero no funciono._

_Inuyasha: No me da cosquillas!_

Kagome no lo pensó más y decidió probar su delicioso lóbulo con su lengua y pudo sentir como lograba su cometido haciéndole estremecerse.

_Inuyasha: Kagome que estás haciendo?_

_Kagome: No que no? - le susurro en el oído._

Ella se despegó de su cuello y lo miró profundamente a los ojos era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de lo realmente apuesto que era, sus ojos ambarinos su cabello largo y lacio que cubría su frente, su piel blanca y suave y esos carnosos labios que estaba deseando más que nunca probar y entonces se decidió se mordió el labio inferior, se acerco a él tomándolo del cuello y el se acerco a ella también, juntando su labios en tan ansiado beso por parte de ambos se mordieron los labios, chocaron torpemente sus dientes y rieron por ello sin dejar de besarse, ella podía sentir su húmeda respiración cálida en su rostro se separó solo un poco e Inuyasha guardo silencio y entonces ella lo abrazo y se apoyo en su barriguita, aspirando el aroma que siempre le había gustado tanto de él a vainilla y se lopidió.

_Kagome: Pídemelo otra vez..._

_Inuyasha:_ _Que?_

_Kagome: Que sea tu novia pidemelo de nuevo- dijo sonriendo aun con su rostro oculto en su pequeña pancita._

_Inuyasha: Kagome quieres ser mi novia? -pregunto con timidez tambien abrazadola._

_Kagome: Sí! sí quiero!- lo abrazo más fuerte, el le levanto el rostro y se besaron de nueva cuenta en aquella noche oscura de estrellas..._

Qué les pareció? algo cortito lo sé pero ya verán que aún no acaba! Espero sus comentarios! Gracias!


	2. Charla Nocturna

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son todos propiedad de la abuela Rumiko Takashi,SIII TE DIJE ABUELA! POR NO DARME A MI CACHORRITO TT 3 TT a la cual más de mil veces le eh ofrecido mi alma en prenda por ser la dueña de Inu pero nada! ¬¬ la muy tacaña solo me ha regalado su autógrafo escrito en una orden de restricción! jamás podre ir a Oriente... ._.

**N. A.:** Quiero actualizar lo más pronto posible antes de que se me vayan las ideas muchos sentimientos afloran en mi con este fic, te pido me dejes tu opinión o un ánimo a continuar me gusta mucho ver reviews al entrar a mi página es alentador! Y si no meteré a la No muerta en esto ¬¬ jajajaja no claro que no xD a mi no me agrada mucho…

**CAPÍTULO 2: CHARLA NOCTURNA**

Ahí estaba de nuevo, se había detenido de regreso de su trabajo para volver a pasar un buen rato en aquella vieja banca, Kagome ahora tenía 22 años y si bien había estado con Inuyasha a los 17 años, apenas harían 4 años que se vieron por última vez.

Kagome comenzó a dejarse llevar con el viento por sus recuerdos diciéndose mentalmente, _Todo fue por ese mensaje de texto… jamás me arrepentiré de haberlo enviado…_

Flash Back-

Kagome estaba recostada en su cama no dejeba de mirar el celular que le había regalado aquel tipo que más tarde se enteraría resultaría ser todo un idiota, ahí tenía frente a sus ojos el número más importante que podía tener el mundo, el de _él._

_Kagome: "¿Qué hago?, lo extraño tanto hace meses que no sé nada de él y yo quisiera saber si el esta bien… debería?..._

Negó con la cabeza como reprendiéndose a si misma y encendió el viejo radio que había sido de su padre, se encontraba sola en su habitación ya era de madrugada y aún no lograba conciliar el sueño, desde ese horrible día en que el se entero de la verdad ya no se habían visto… ella estaba tan avergonzada y culpable que no había intentado buscarlo, pero no podía olvidarlo, hasta ahora que las cosas habían terminado se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba, que jamás había tenido un sentimiento como ese que fuese capaz de hacerle arder a fuego vivo la herida de su separación, _¿Por qué todo tiene que ser siempre tan difícil?, ¿Por qué lo hice?... _aún lloraba por él y ya hacían tres meses de que volvieran a terminar, aún se odiaba a sí misma por lo que le había hecho solo por pagar con la misma moneda?, no… no sabe como diablos le metieron esas ideas en la cabeza el jamás hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así, el único en su desgraciado y sin sentido mundo que la cuidaba y la protegía era él, él único capaz de aliviar su corazón y ella se había dejado llevar por estupideces, no tenía entonces derecho a molestarlo pero no pudo evitarlo, pidió a dios que no le hablase tajantemente o indiferente y envío el texto:

"_Hola, cómo estás?! Espero que te este llendo_

_Bien en tu trabajo supongo que ahí debes de_

_Estar verdad? Bueno solo quería saludarte_

_No quería molestarte. Adios!"_

_Kagome._

Oprimió la tecla enviar y echo la cabeza para atrás, no esperaba que le respondiera, a decir verdad si seguía en el mismo empleo ni tiempo tendría el solía entrar de tarde y salir hasta el amanecer por lo que toda la madrugada estaba ocupado. De sus pensamientos la saco la alerta de su celular y sus ojos brillaron al ver en la pantalla el aviso de que le había llegado un mensaje nuevo. Estaba nerviosa, se sentía tan tonta, sería de él? O solo una estúpida alerta de la compañía telefónica!.

Cuando por fin se decidió abrió el mensaje, efectivamente era de parte de Inuyasha donde le decía:

"_Hola, pues yo estoy bien, no me molestas _

_De hecho ahorita si y no,no estoy en el trabajo, _

_Tuvimos un torneo de fútbol en la empresa _

_Y aquí andamos muchos, y tu?"_

Kagome sonrió al ver su mensaje, el nunca era malo con ella a pesar de lo dura que estaba segura había sido para él tener una relación con ella, el siempre la trataba bien. Kagome le contesto inmediatamente:

"_Bien, solo no puedo dormir, tu_

_Al contrario debes estar viendo a las _

_Porristas verdad? Jajaja"_

Inuyasha volvió a contestarle tardando unos cuantos minutos:

"_No Kagome, estoy jugando ahorita vamos ganando,_

_Están todas feas, no hay ni una chida excepto por Almita,_

_Jaja pero no se crea, no se ponga celosa"_

Kagome sonrió que bien la conocía Inuyasha, sus celos sus malditos celos…

"_Claro que no, igual tu puedes hacer lo _

_Que tu quieras ya no hay nadie que te _

_Pueda decir nada… ni yo"_

Kagome se lamentó al escribir eso, por un momento toda esa ansiedad que sentía había desaparecido al estar charlando con el aunque fuese por un impersonal mensaje de texto, pero de pronto otro mensaje que la turbo aún más llego:

"_Oye Kagome porque me mandaste _

_Ese mensaje?"_

Así de sencillo y corto sin nada más, Kagome no pensó en que él le fuese a preguntar eso y lo único que atino a hacer fue decirle la verdad:

"_Lo siento no quería molestarte,_

_Pero tenía muchas ganas de saber de ti,_

_Hace ya mucho tiempo que no te veo ni se nada_

_Y te extraño me gustaría mucho verte_

_Lo siento."_

Kagome no se sentía con derecho de decirle eso pero no era más que la verdad y él se lo estaba preguntando, pasaron varios minutos y el celular vibro de nuevo:

"_Yo también tengo ganas de verte _

_Y saber de ti"_

Una sonrisa más grande que la anterior se esbozo en su rostro, ¿El también quería verla?, debía ser un sueño, pero no le importaba gastaría lo que parecía ser su última oportunidad:

"_Crees que pudiéramos vernos?_

A lo que el le contestó:

"_Solamente puedo los domingos Kag,_

_Crees que podrás tú?"_

Sabía que él se lo decía por su trabajo como empleada en un supermercado, y nunca de los nunca solían darle un merecido domingo, ni siquiera un turno de día, pero no le importaba faltaría de ser necesario!:

"_Claro! Podría ser este domingo entonces?_

Inuyasha le contestó:

"_Nos vemos en la plaza y a que hora? n_n_

Kagome escribió:

"_Si a las 4 estaría bien?, oye a mi celular_

_Se le acaba el saldo _

_Cuidate! Y ojala que ganen"_

Inuyasha respondió entonces aquello que la esperanzo aún más:

"_Ok, a las 4 entonces, que descanses_

_Y ya verás que si anotaré muchos goles_

_Ya metí cinco y te los dedico con todo_

_Mi amor n_n"_

Kagome entonces quiso dejar salir un grito de emoción pero recordó lo tarde que era así que lo evito e hizo un último intento por contestar:

"_te quiero"_

_¡Su mensaje ha sido enviado!_

**Hola ¡! n_n que les parece! Díganme que opinan! :D me siento muy inspirada en estos momentos puede que hoy en la noche o mañana en la mañana actualice!**

**Espero sus reviews por favor!**


	3. Hora de seguir

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y compañía son totalmente de la viejecilla de los lentes que estaba riéndose copiosamente y que ahora tiene una vena saltona en la frente ¬¬/ si hablo de ti obacha Rumiko!, no estando satisfecha con no darme a mi Inu hanyou u.u viene y me los restriega en mi cara... pero un día... un día...

**N. A.: **Les explicaré que los recuerdos de Kagome no son en orden pero haré que se den cuenta de eso en la narrativa, ya me entenderán cuando lo lean, les doy las gracias a las dos chicas que han dejado su review! :D y a las chicas que le han dado follow.

**HORA DE SEGUIR**

Kagome una vez más se hallaba saliendo del trabajo, tomó su autobús y se enfrasco en un rico sueño su bebé de ya más de 6 meses ya estaba aprendiendo a gatear y era muy veloz parecía todo un corredor inato, la estaba dejando exhausta la ayuda de su madre y de su hermano Souta no era suficiente, y Kouga... "Kouga estaba todo el día en la oficina y no llegaba más que hasta después de las nueve..." era una situación difícil, gracias a dios que había aceptado comprar esa casa cerca del templo.

Ella se molestaba porque jamás estaba en casa, no se había casado con él para eso se había casado con Kouga para que le ayudará a olvidarle a ÉL, un año después tuvieron a su lindo Shippo, y con eso ella se sentía distraída.

Su descanso se vio repentinamente perturbado por un freno de golpe y las quejas de los pasajeros no se hicieron esperar, Kagome solo suspiró pero se dio cuenta de pronto, en que parada se había quedado detenido y se bajó como atraída por una fuerza invisible, camino el corto sendero que tenía que cruzar y llego a esa vieja banca de nuevo, justo ahí había estado hace dos semanas recordando una vieja charla telefónica con Inuyasha..._ "Inuyasha..."_ se reprendió mentalmente, no le gustaba mencionar su nombre ni en sus pensamientos pero le era imposible, lo amaba "lo amé y lo seguiré amando hasta el fin de los tiempos no importa cuantos esfuerzos haga, ni que decisiones tome... el siempre será el único en mi corazón".

Restiro sus piernas y se relajó devorando una nieve que había comprado en la antigua tienda que aún seguía allí y echó la cabeza para atrás dejando que los rayos del sol le dieran en su rostro, y entonces recordó con amargura como tomó la decisión definitiva, la que según ella fue la primera que la encamino a lo que hoy era su vida.

Kagome:_ "una vida sin ti.."._

FLASH BACK-

_Hachi: Algo anda mal Kagome?_

_Kagome:-miraba molesta su celular donde leía y releía una y otra vez el texto que había llegado hacía como 5 minutos, simplemente decía "Lo siento no voy a poder ir tengo un compromiso", su saldo se había terminado y no había podido contestarle todo lo que pensaba- Si Hachi...- bufó molesta a su gran y corpulento amigo.- me eh quedado sin saldo y no puedo contestar un texto de un idiota que me acaba de plantar!_

_Hachi: -la miró sabía de su temperamento, pero su rostro denotaba también una inmensa desesperación- Yo tengo saldo pero solo para un mensaje supongo porque llamadas ya no me salen._

_Kagome: En serio me lo prestarías?-esbozo algo contenta._

_Hachi: Claro toma!_

Kagome tardó un poco en descifrar como enviar el dichoso texto siempre había estado peleada con la tecnología, ella sería feliz viviendo en una época antigua donde tal cosa no existiera ni de chiste y las cosas fueran menos complicadas, no tardo mucho en escribirlo solamente puso una pequeña frase de reclamo:

"Y qué esto no era un compromiso?

Kagome"

_Kagome: Gracias Hachi._

__La respuesta no se hizo esperar a su celular:

"Claro que si pero tu que vas a saber"

Aquella corta frase le dolió en lo hondo, ella que iba a saber?, nada, pero como se suponía que sabría algo si ya no lo veía si ya no lo frecuentaba... ni siquiera por correo... hacía dos semanas le había por la cual después se daría cuenta habría sido la última vez, su corazón se compungió.

_Hachi: Kagome, esta persona es muy importante para ti?_

_Kagome: No Hachi... , me ha tenido más de una hora esperando, sino fuese por ti, la habría pasado sola..._

_Hachi: Tal vez algún accidente le sucedió o le surgió algo importante._

_Kagome: Y una hora después se le ocurre avisarme, y solo porque yo le pregunte que que pasaba que porque no llegaba ?_

_Hachi: tss lo siento eso yo no lo sabía- se disculpó al escuchar el enojo de la chica en lo que fue un casi grito._

_Kagome: Si yo también lo siento, pero ya me voy, adios chicos!- dicho eso salió del local en el que se encontraba._

Se sentía molesta, ya él le había dicho que era mejor que no fueran nada, así que no tenía ningún derecho de reclamarle nada, ni de preguntarle, cual era ese compromiso tan importante que la dejaba a ella en segundo plano puesto que ella ya no era nadie importante para Inuyasha. Pero también era cierto que a pesar de lo dicho habían jugado como si aun fueran amantes uno del otro se besaron, charlaron amenamente, una que otra proposición indecorosa salió al aire pero nada más... _"Kagome ya es hora de seguir adelante"_, se acercó a una tienda y pidió una caja de cigarrillos, por él había dejado su vicio favorito, camino hasta una plaza y se echó en el suelo a fumar cigarrillo tras cigarrillo regañándose por amar tanto a alguien y darse cuenta que el perderle no era culpa de nadie más que de ella.

_"Ya estoy cansada, que se supone que debo hacer ? continuar con mi vida?, no... le hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir, seguiré mi vida adelante sin ti , pero yo siempre estaré aquí para cuando me necesites, ya no te voy a buscar, es inútil que lo haga, no puedo estar junto a ti sin sentirme dueña de tus besos de tus caricias , de tu amor, como puedo estar tranquila cuando ya probé lo que es el verdadero amor... , lo que es ser amada?"_

_Kagome: A partir de hoy mi amado Inuyasha comienzo mi vida sin ti pero para ti, porque ya es hora de seguir...- le susurro al viento que era su único acompañante mientras daba una bocanada al nuevo cigarrillo que acababa de encender y se ponía de pie sacudiéndose su falda, comenzando a caminar por el sendero de a resignación a ser lo que ÉL quisiera que ella fuera en su vida._

**N. A.: Hola! espero que les este gustando, por favor pido su opinión de que les parece?, creen que ya todo este perdido entre Kagome e Inuyasha?,BUENO SALUDOS Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR! DIGANME QUIEREN QUE EL SIGUIENTE SEA UN RECUERDO TRISTE O UNO FELIZ? ESTE FIC YA ESTA TERMINADO ASÍ QUE EL ORDEN DE LOS RECUERDOS NO ALTERA EL DESENLACE QUE SE LES VA A GUSTAR :) **

**Jane!**


	4. Beso en la oscuridad

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, (aunque ya quisiera yo para tener de esclavos personales a los dos Inuyoukais Inu no Taisho y Sesshomaru asi como a mi precioso Hanyou *u*) todos son material de Rumiko Takashi a la cual ya no le digo nada :/ sino fuera por ella quien sabe en manos de que depravada habría existido Inuyasha y capaz que nunca salía a la luz del día. Gracias Obachan ! jajajaja xD

**N.A.: **Bueno este capítulo va a tener un bonito recuerdo muy feliz se los dedico en especial para las dos chicas que me han dejado sus reviews sobre la historia, ** y xX-AiHiwatari-Xx . **Muchas gracias por su apoyo chicas! **xXAiHiwatariXx **te ruego no te desesperes explicare todo en un final que espero te gustara pero por ahora se paciente por favor TT w TT y trata de atar los cabos sueltos! Chicas silenciosas que le dan follow a la historia por favor déjenme saber su opinión, y aquellos más que se dan el ratito de pasar por la historia de su humilde servidora igual, a todos gracias y saludos!

Un beso a todos!

**CAPÍTULO 4: UN BESO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

Kagome estaba paseando por el centro de la ciudad su esposo Koga se encontraba trabajando hasta tarde y su suegra Tsubaki se había llevado al pequeño Shippo a la fiesta infantil de uno de sus sobrinos, se sentía cansada y solo había un lugar en el que podía descansar tranquilamente, su vieja banca frente a la iglesia.

FLASH BACK-

Kagome estaba ansiosa, no había podido verlo desde hacía tres días y solo cuando salía de la preparatoria, las cosas habían sido así desde que el suspendiera 5 materias y no pudiera cursar el semestre junto con ella y sus amigos, pero hoy era sábado el día que más amaba de la semana porque ese día se citaban desde las 2 de la tarde y se pasaban el día entero juntos, solos completamente sin sus amigos sin familia sin nada, podían no tener dinero para comer, podían estar haciendo absolutamente nada y tener sonrisas de idiotas en sus rostros, así era siempre con el completa y absoluta paz cuando estaban uno con el otro se sentían donde querían estar por siempre al lado el uno del otro.

Ese sábado el paso como siempre por ella a su casa y tomaron el autobús que los llevaría hacia el centro de Tokio, todo el camino iban besándose charlando de lo mucho que se habían extrañado, el siempre le preguntaba cómo había estado su día su semana lo que fuese que no se hubiesen visto, ella le contaba toda su rutina con lujo de detalle le encantaba esa sensación de estar siempre bajo su protección, cuando ella acababa el siempre le besaba el cuello en signo de hacerle entender muy a su manera que las cosas serían mejores o que se alegraba que estuviera yendole bien cual fuera el caso había adquirido esa costumbre desde que se habían hecho novios aquella noche bajo el puente rojo.

_Kagome: Que vamos a hacer hoy?- pregunto mientras se acurrucaba en el abrazo que le propinaba por la espalda su querido novio._

_Inuyasha: Mmm no lo sé, lo siento Kagome no cuento con mucho dinero el día de hoy... no sé que me pasa siempre solía tener dinero ahorrado..._

_Kagome: No importa, vayamos a donde sea a estarnos juntos- le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, era común que tomarán el autobús sin siquiera preguntarse a donde irían primero se embelesaban tanto el uno con el otro que el lugar siempre era lo de menos o al menos así pensaba Kagome._

_Inuyasha: Esta bien se te ocurre alguna idea?- pregunto sonriéndole con sus hermosos ojos dorados, cuando la veía así ella podría jurar que él haría cualquier cosa por ella así como ella misma lo haría por él._

_Kagome: Lleguemos hasta el centro y caminemos por ahí haber que se nos ocurre siiii?.- pregunto dándole una serie de besos que terminaron en uno más largo con suaves caricias en su cabello- Te amo..._

_Inuyasha: Y yo a ti._

Kagome lo miraba con ojos de ilusión aunque guardaba para si un dejo de inquietud, _¿Cuándo rayos se le quitará esa costumbre de solo contestar y yo a ti, yo también, ?_ en lo que a ella respectaba el nunca le decía Te Amo a menos que hubieran peleado que siempre de los siempres aunque en aquel entonces ella no lo quisiese aceptar era por su culpa, o bien cuando ella lograba sacárselo poniéndose lo más melosa o sensual posible, pero nunca salía solo de él, al menos no en persona. Pero sabía que eso parte de su naturaleza antes de ella el jamás había tenido una novia ella era la primera con la duraba tanto y en una ocasión que discutían y ella quiso que se dieran un espacio, el le pidió que no lo hiciera porque en sus exactas palabras: "El jamás se había sentido así por nadie, jamás había cambiado tanto por una persona y pensaba que lo había hecho para bien y creía que eso era bueno que lo pensará y no lo dejará".

Con ese recuerdo en su pensamiento se abrazo más a él y le volvió a decir que lo amaba, él siempre sabía hacer sentir especial, única y no importaba si el no expresaba tanto sus sentimientos normalmente, ella sabía que su gran amor era correspondido.

Comenzaron a caminar por todo el centro hasta que vieron una especie de parque hundido con unas áreas verdes que bajaban en plano inclinado, vieron a muchas parejas recostadas, familias comiendo e incluso gente solitaria disfrutando de un buen libro y decidieron echarse ahí en el césped juntos.

_Kagome: Aquí esta bien Inuyasha?._

_Inuyasha: Donde tu quieras.- le dijo con una sonrisa, acostándose a su lado ella comenzó la conversación. _

_Kagome: Sabes te extrañe mucho, porque no habías ido a la preparatoria a vernos, Miroku incluso me preguntaba todos estos días sino sabría cuando irías y como tampoco te conectabas al correo..._

_Inuyasha: Lo que sucede es que no tenía dinero Kagome, y quise guardar lo poco que me quedaba para el día de hoy y poder salir contigo._

_Kagome: En serio?- sus ojos brillaron- Eres tan lindo conmigo Inuyasha- dijo besándolo de nuevo mientras lo abrazaba, el sabía como ella disfrutaba mucho más los sábados en comparación con los días de escuela._

_Inuyasha: -el le sonrió sabía lo feliz que era Kagome al dejar su terrible casa como ella misma le nombraba para estar con él solamente, pero luego su rostro perdió un poco un brillo y Kagome se lo cuestionó- Kagome como ya no estoy en la escuela mis padres ya no me darán más dinero, y es posible que ya no te pueda ir a ver entre semana a la preparatoria- el rostro de Kagome se contrajo en un gesto que parecía horrorizado- lo siento no me mires así por favor..._

_Kagome: Esta bien lo entiendo- dijo tratando de reponerse, pero sin evitar ese dejo de tristeza en sus ojos y en su voz._

_Inuyasha: No es nada seguro, pero te prometo que haré algo para que no sea así, ya verás!- le dijo sonriéndole y dándole un profundo beso._

_Kagome: Te quiero siempre a mi lado- se subió encima completamente de el y lo besó al terminar de decir aquellas palabras el la abrazo y profundizo su beso y luego la dejo acostada a su lado sonriendole._

De pronto un vendedor de flores pasaba ofreciendo su mercancía a las parejas del lugar, ella sin querer miró al hombre que pasaba por el lugar, ella siempre le tenía que pedir las flores que hasta ese día le había comprado, si ella siempre decía que el le compraba flores porque no venía de si la iniciativa de hacerlo.

_Inuyasha: -pudo ver lo que chica veía, aun no perdía la tristeza en su mirar, así que decidió gastar lo poco que tenía en alguna rosa que pudiese completar, eso siempre la animaba, y cuando el hombre se les acerco Kagome ya esperaba que el le dijero solamente un "No gracias", pero contrario a eso el pregunto- ¿Qué precio tienen?_

_Vendedor: 20 amigo, cual quiere Señorita?_

_Kagome: -abrió los ojos como platos y miró muy bien las rosas tomó una roja, la que a su gusto era la más hermosa, aspiró el perfume de la flor que le acababa de __**regalar**__, y se puso más que feliz, el siempre sabía como hacerla feliz...-Gracias..._

El vendedor se alejo dejando a la pareja solos, Inuyasha la observaba feliz, ella ya no estaba triste aunque pudiera parecer para otros que si, el veía sus ojos acuosos pero en ellos había felicidad.

_Inuyasha: Te gusto?_

_Kagome: Me encantó...ahora es tu turno...- dejo la rosa a un lado de donde estaban y lo jalo hacia arriba de ella._

_Inuyasha: Kagome te estoy aplastando..._

_Kagome: Besame por favor... y abrazame muy fuerte... como si me quisieras romper...- dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados._

_Inuyasha: -rió, pudo escuchar su dificultad para respirar pero así lo hizo._

_Kagome: Te amo Inuyasha, de verdad te amo..._

_Inuyasha: Yo también te amo Kagome._

FIN DE FLASH BACK-

Kagome: "Esa tarde me tomaste de la mano y me llevaste a casa... recuerdo que estaba toda oscura pues ya era tarde, entramos y no había nadie... decidí llamar a mi madre y esta me dijo que trataron de llamarme para avisarme que saldrían con mi tía... esa noche"- pensó en voz alta sentada bajo la sombra que le propinaba el árbol detrás de la banca.

FLASH BACK-

_Kagome:- colgó el teléfono- Dijo que se quedarían allá pero que mi abuelo venía en camino para que no me quedara sola..._

_Inuyasha: Ya veo- el estaba a punto de salir de la casa cuando ella le sostuvo la mano para detenerlo- Que pasa Kagome?_

_Kagome:- estaba completamente ruborizada, pero el no podía notarlo puesto que no habían encendido luz alguna y estaba todo en completa penumbra- Quédate un poco más... _

_Inuyasha: Ka... go... me...- dijo sonrojándose también._

_Kagome: Abrazame... por favor..._

_Inuyasha: - así lo hizo pero ella tomo su mano y la introdujo bajo su blusa de manera que pudo sentir el contacto de su cálida mano con su espalda, a lo que el se estremeció iba a decir algo pero fue silenciado por un beso._

_Kagome: - no quería otra cosa, no lo hacía con otras intenciones, solo quería sentir el contacto de su mano con su piel quería sentirse más cerca de él porque sentía como si eso no fuera a durar mucho y el se desvaneciera frente a sus ojos, lo empujo un poco para sentarlo en el sofá se subio sobre de él como si la arrullra entre sus brazos y le susurro- Gracias por el día de hoy._

_Inuyasha: -Enterro su cabeza en su pecho aspirando su dulce aroma, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo y se lo hizo saber- Me siento la persona más afortunada Kagome._

_Kagome: Yo igual.- se dijeron mientras se abrazaban._

Esa noche terminó con ella acompañandolo a la parada del autobús que debía tomar para llegar a su casa puesto que estaba muy lejos de la ella, y con un dulce beso y un adios con la mano lo despidió.

FIN DE FLASH BACK.

Kagome estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos y una lagrima rodó de su mejilla mientras sonreía dulcemente sin darse cuenta; pero su celular sonó sacándola de su mundo de recuerdos, era su suegra diciéndole que ya iban hacia su casa para llevarle al pequeño Shippo, Kagome sonrió y se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo de su pantalón, preguntándose de nuevo mientras avanzaba...

_"¿Realmente ya se acabó todo entre nosotros, de verdad ya no me amas Inuyasha?"_

**N. A.:Qué les pareció ? A mi se me hace un recuerdo feliz no se a ustedes... n_n dejen sus comentarios por favor ! Y no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo! Reviews Reviews!**

**Saludos!**


	5. Último día juntos

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hoy no voy a decir nada en contra de mi suegrita Rumiko…

**N. A.: ** te juro que te puse en los agradecimientos del capítulo anterior pero no sé porque se borro del archivo al subirlo, me eh dado cuenta que de repente se borran caracteres de los escritos y así. En fin una disculpa y te agradezco de nuevo por tu apoyo!, disfruten su capítulo en este vendría siendo lo que ocurrió después de Charla nocturna.

**CAPÍTULO 5: ÚLTIMO DÍA JUNTOS.**

Kagome terminaba de darle de comer a Shippo, estaba cansada así que se conecto un poco para ver que pasaba en el mundo, al que ahora ella se sentía tan ajena, _"y también para ver si está…" _

El teléfono sonó… era Koga trabajaría hasta tarde y no llegaría a cenar así que le decía que no preparará nada de cenar que el compraría algo en el camino para ambos. A pesar de que Koga sabía de la existencia de Inuyasha el no conocía toda la historia pero si la suficiente para pedirle a su mujer cortar todo contacto con él, pero ella no podía simplemente su corazón no era capaz de dejarlo atrás y de sacarlo completamente de su vida, ni siquiera por su familia, Kagome lloraba a veces porque pensaba que teniendo un esposo y un marido podría ser feliz es decir, eso era lo que siempre había soñado…, una familia donde ella fuera la mejor esposa y madre no como la suya donde siempre estuvo falta de cariño y de atención y aunque ahora todo eso había cambiado un poco con la llegada de Shippo ella ya conocía bien la razón del porque no le era suficiente ser feliz con la familia que se había formado y era muy simple: No lo había hecho con Inuyasha, y lloraba aun más porque ya no era libre, lloraba por culpar a Koga, cuando había sido ella quien había tomado las decisiones se sentía la peor madre y esposa del mundo, amaba a su hijo, quería a su esposo pero amaba a Inuyasha por sobre de ellos, era muy egoísta su pensamiento pero era la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos, y la carcomía aún más no poder decírselos a nadie, solo de imaginarse aquella verdad llegando a los oídos de Koga se estremecía de horror, eran todo lo que le quedaba; Inuyasha ya no la amaba, no quería saber de su vida, solamente tenía un lugar en la vida de Koga y su bebé y si ellos desaparecían obtendría su libertad pero libertad para qué?, para estar sola? Ella no sabía lo que era eso después de haber roto con él y a pesar de no ser feliz con su familia no los dejaría ir, era una persona terrible.

Se estremeció al colgarle él era bueno con ella a veces era un poco flojo pero estaba segura de que él la quería y jamás la abandonaría, no como _él _… como hizo aquel día con la promesa de verse de nuevo… para ya no hacerlo nunca más… "_mentiroso"._

Flash Back-

Kagome se arregló se vistió estaba tan ansiosa por verlo de nuevo, todo gracias a aquella charla que habían tenido al noche anterior!, se sentía tan feliz de por primera vez haber tenido miedo de hacer algo que deseaba con todo su corazón y le había salido estupendamente bien, especialmente por aquellas palabras que le escribió: "te los dedico con todo mi amor"… ¡Amor! Aún había una clase de amor en él para ella! Moría por verlo tal vez realmente la había perdonado! Tal vez estarían juntos y serían felices uno al lado del otro como antaño.

Salió muy temprano de su casa para dirigirse al lugar acordado, ella siempre llegaba cuando el ya estaba ahí y hoy quería que fuera diferente no quería hacerlo esperar quería que el viera que podía cambiar que podía mejorar y todo por él.

Kagome llegó al lugar y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que cómo siempre el ya estaba en el lugar mucho antes que ella, si ella había llegado 20 minutos antes desde hace cuanto estaría él en esa banca esperándola… _"Siempre tan considerado"._

_Kagome:- se sentó muy nerviosa a su lado, desde que lo vio sentado comenzó a inspeccionarlo, estaba mucho más delgado, su cabello era aun más largo de lo que ella recordaba la última vez que se vieron, no sabía que decir el también la escrutaba con la mirada como no queriendo verla pero buscando algo que le arrebatara ese desinterés?- Ho.. o .. la- dijo con voz temblante._

_Inuyasha: Hola Kagome.- dijo el sin titubear, como con cansancio en la voz pero a la vez con un extraño tono de felicidad?, realmente se me dificultaba leerlo, no era tan predecible después de lo que le había hecho._

_Kagome:-sonrió, no era una ilusión estaba frente a ella podía oler su fragancia de lo cerca que estaban, y bajo ese largo cabello que chocaba con los rayos del sol, pudo vislumbrar una sonrisa, era esa sonrisa la que la derretía y le llenaba de una calidez hermosa su ser, porque ella sabía que lo amaba.- Te ves más delgado…_

_Inuyasha:- miro hacia el frente sin voltear, pero rió ante el comentario de su compañera- Tu crees? Yo me siento igual…_

_Kagome: No es verdad, estas diferente…_

_Inuyasha: No lo creo Kagome yo soy el mismo, tú eres quien ha cambiado…_

_Kagome: -sintió en su pecho algo estrujarse, sabía de lo que hablaba, sin poder resistirlo más tuvo que preguntarle, - Inuyasha…- el aludido volteo por primera vez a verla directamente a la cara esto solo la hizo temblar más pero no la detuvo- Qué somos?_

_Inuyasha: A qué te refieres?- pregunto volviendo a mirar al suelo bajo sus pies mientras una hoja traviesa bailaba con el viento sobre sus cabellos._

_Kagome: A… - se estaba acobardando de pronto toda la felicidad que emanaba su ser había desaparecido, pero tenía que decirlo- Si aun somos novios o ya no…- si lo pensaba bien desde la última vez que se vieron no habían hablado, no terminaron , pero tampoco dijeron si aún eran algo, y eso, era eso precisamente lo que la estaba matando._

Inuyasha la miró por un momento con su espalda encorvada hacia el frente, volvió de nuevo la vista hacia el suelo, y puso sus manos en su rostro, soltó un profundo suspiro y después se enderezo, mirando un punto hacia la nada… su rostro reflejaba demasiadas cosas que Kagome no era capaz de descifrar, pero por alguna razón no le iba a gustar, quería salir corriendo del lugar, de pronto se reprendía mentalmente por haberlo llamado, por haberlo citado, y por último por haberle preguntado algo de lo que ella ya sabía su respuesta. Ella lo observaba vacilante, hasta que el suspiro y se decidió a hablar.

_Inuyasha: Yo creo que no Kagome.- fue lo que dijo con más cansancio y pesadez en su voz._

_Kagome: - sintió sus ojos aguarse ya lo sabía y estúpidamente se hizo falsas pretensiones a base de una frase escrita por costumbre, tal vez un cariño sincero pero solo eso cariño- Entiendo…_

_Inuyasha: Creo que es mejor así Kagome, solamente peleábamos y discutíamos y la pasábamos mal, no crees?- dijo como si el decir aquello le hubiera dolida pero a la vez le hubiera quitado mil años de encima- dijo reponiendo su postura y dejando que el viento se colara entre sus cabellos y le diese a ella la vista de su rostro que el trataba de ocultarle._

_Kagome: Como tú lo digas.-dijo tratando de contener el llanto que sentía venir desde la boca de su estómago._

_Inuyasha: Pero aún podemos ser amigos!- dijo tratando de consolarla, tomándola de la mano y poniendo una sonrisa que por primera vez se veía cargada de tristeza- Bueno si tu quieres…- termino de decir aun sosteniendo su mano._

_Kagome: -Bajo la vista y sonrió dulcemente mientras una lagrima rodaba de su mejilla…_

_Continuará…._

**N.A.: TT TT yo misma me quiero dar un fregazo por hacer tan triste la vida de Kagome en este fic, yo la quiero mucho es mi favorita, pero todo tiene una razón de ser, y ya verán en el siguiente capítulo que es lo que paso finalmente ese día entre ellos dos, el último día que se vieron… Una vez más pido su opinión de mi humilde trabajo! (Si gustan hallarme en facebook mi nombre es Liliana Buendía Iguaran y mi Apodo es Moon Skinn me pueden hallar como ambas!)**

**Cariños y Abrazos!**

**Moon Skin!**


End file.
